Recuerdos de un asesino
by Beu Rib
Summary: Algunos recuerdos atormentan el alma, ¿alguna vez llegara la redención? Ren´s History. Disculpen la tardanza.
1. I

Recuerdos de un asesino 

I

No todos podemos llegar a viejos-explico con naturalidad.

Su mano empuñaba la pistola calibre 36 y apuntaba sin piedad hacia su cabeza. De rodillas con las manos apretando la tierra húmeda y los ojos vidriosos esperaba con una paciencia casi sobrenatural la muerte.

No intentes hacerte el valiente-mascullo entre dientes mientras sus ojos ambarinos destellaban asco y sus labios no eran más que un músculo torcido-No tienes nada que decir ¿eh? Hijo de puta.

No respondió a la agresión se limito a lanzar un suspiro que sabía haría exasperar a su agresor y lo obligaría a accionar el gatillo que sacaría a una velocidad impresionante la bala y se incrustaría sin piedad en su cabeza volándole los sesos, su sangre salpicaría las piedras y la tierra absorbería cada gota para hacerlo renacer algún día de sus entrañas.

Y fue exactamente así como sucedió.

Despertó sobresaltado con gotas de sudor bañándole el rostro, la respiración agitada y la conciencia intranquila.

Todavía soñaba con él, a pesar del tiempo, el recuerdo permanecía nítido. Aún podía ver su figura arqueada por el impacto y el choque de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Podía percibir el olor a sangre fresca combinado con el de la madre selva. Las gotas de lluvia empapándole el rostro que coronaba una sonrisa de triunfo y de placer.

Matar.

Ese había sido su motor principal durante muchos años, pero ese primer asesinato, el primero de los muchos más que cometió, había sido predeterminado, a sangre fía, sin piedad y sin poder espiritual. Y eso que solo contaba con 10 años de edad.

CDE-

El bullicio habitual dentro de la pensión, el mismo ritmo, sin ningún cambio, todo normal y aparentemente perfecto.

Desayuno sin siquiera sentir el sabor de los rollitos de camarón y bebió sus reglamentarios tres litros de leche como siempre. Tenía ojeras y una jaqueca que le impedía pensar sin embargo no deseaba volver a dormir, aquel tortuoso sueño regresaría más feroz, más siniestro.

No te ves muy bien Ren-comentó con ojos preocupados el pacífico shaman que era su amigo-Deberías...

No-dijo tajante, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro-Esta vez no Yoh... Hay cosas... recuerdos... En esta ocasión no puedes ayudarme-sonrió débilmente antes de retirarse e intentar buscar refugio en el jardín.

¿Y ahora-preguntó con voz fría la rubia mientras se acercaba a su futuro esposo y apoyaba su mano en su hombro.-¿Qué le pasa a este?

Su prometido se encogió de hombros sin perder nunca la vista de su amigo.

CDE-

El sol bañaba las grandes montañas que rodeaban el fantástico palacio perteneciente a los Tao. No se oían risas ni cantos alegres a pesar de que había niños en la casa. Silencio. Quietud. Sólo a veces se escuchaban los jadeos furiosos provocados por el esfuerzo que representaban los entrenamientos.

Su carita infantil mostraba dureza y su mirada estaba llena de rencor. Aborrecimiento hacía el mundo, hacía a la gente, hacía sí mismo. Se coloco la bata en silencio y sus piecitos descalzos recorrieron el largo pasillo antes de llegar al baño.

Ojos negros le observaban escondidos entre las paredes. Su dueño, un muchacho flacucho y taciturno, le salió al paso y le tendió la toalla. Ren lo miró de arriba abajo con desdén, y sus ojos audaces descubrieron que tendría tres años más que él, tomó la toalla con brusquedad y lo contemplo una vez más.

Tu nombre, ¡Ahora-ordenó

Denbe, Togo Denbe-respondió con voz firme y clara.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Este fic lo lanzó para conmemorar mi primer aniversario como escritora, contara sólo con dos o tres capítulos más, espero lo disfruten. Es con todo mi cariño para mis lectores. Espero estén bien. Chao.


	2. II

II

Podía sentir el frío viento rozarle las mejillas y despeinar su cabello, colarse suavemente por todo su cuerpo produciéndole terribles e impetuosos escalofríos que le sacudían el alma. Sentado sobre el tejado miraba hacía el horizonte mientras sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse y su boca encerraba un grito agudo y violento de increíble dolor.

¡HASTA CUANDO ME DEJARAS TRANQUILO!

Su voz resonó en el eco del recuerdo.

CDE-

Es un ser inferior Ren, no debe ser tratado con conmiseraciones-la voz profunda e intransigible de En Tao sonaba dentro de su pequeña e infantil cabeza-Esos seres están para servir, ser humillados y utilizados, son bestias, no sienten, carecen de alma.

Pero al poner su mano sobre el rostro de Denbe y sentir su tersa piel aquella idea infundada por su progenitor le parecía absurda, obsoleta, no entendía porque... algunas veces... podía sentir su esencia.

CDE-

El gran y poderoso Basón observaba el desfallecimiento de su amo con cada día que pasaba, las grandes y negras ojeras opacaban el brillo fulgurante de sus ojos dorados, había rebajado por lo menos tres kilos y el silencio ahora era su fiel compañero.

Sabía bien que ninguno de aquellos preocupados rostros que intentaban hablar y consolar a su querido señorito podían ayudarlo, no entendían que a Ren lo que lo estaba acabando era el remordimiento.

No puedes continuar así Ren Tao.

El joven heredero volvió el rostro para confrontar al de su fiel vasallo, sus ojos ambarinos mostraban confusión y un poco de molestia; Basón jamás le había hablado nunca de esa manera.

¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó autoritario.

Debe pedir el perdón de Denbe-respondió simple y profundo el guerrero.

Ren soltó una carcajada burlesca.

Has perdido la razón-dijo recuperando la compostura y mirándolo con repugnancia.

Es la única forma de redimir sus pecados-Ren le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse-¿Es que acaso pretende vivir atormentado por siempre? ¿Quiere continuar con la conciencia gritándole a todo pulmón sus culpas?-El joven Taoísta detuvo su marcha, sus puños apretándose con fuerza debido a la desesperación- ¿Desea escuchar por siempre en su mente aquel disparo y sentir la palabra **_asesino_** tatuársele en la piel con fuego?

Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por aquellas tersas mejillas, hacía tanto que no lloraba...

Estúpidamente creyó que sus pecados habían quedado eximidos al derrotar a su padre, y por mucho tiempo trato de ignorar aquellos gritos que escuchaba durante sus sueños más oscuros, olvidar por completo los rostros de todas aquellas personas a quienes les había arrebatado la vida, pero ahora... todo era tan diferente... la paz había llegado... y con ella... el terrible atormentador.

Lanzó un suspiro melancólico, su espíritu acompañante tenía razón.

Para poder vivir en paz... Tenía que pedirle perdón...

... A su primera víctima.

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Lamento tanto el retraso, pero es que verdaderamente la escuela me esta absorbiendo demasiado, espero de verdad me disculpen e intentare proseguir más rápidamente con esta historia y con El jardín, que la he tenido muy abandonada, espero me comprendan y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Los veo en el próximo capitulo, cuídense, chao.


End file.
